That moment through my eyes
by Lady IsaBella Black
Summary: Its just my first be nice... Its basicly Sirius/Remus/Harry through Harrys eyes. I'm going to tell you now I am winging it.Abandoned
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the charactrs

Living this life wasn't as fun as many think, in truth, it was as horrible as being stuffed in a full garabage truck and then have it turned on. So lets just say being Harry Potter could be much better than it was. I would trade you for your life but then I'd feel bad, they call it my 'hero' complex.  
I have plans Of course walking in on your godfather and his lover and then when they saw youstanding wide eyed at the door you ran like Vodemort was after you with scissors ready to chop your balls off.(and I didn't feel like being an enuch thank you.)  
Well this is what happened.

"Harry! Come back we need to talk this out!" Remus...I don't really feel like talking about why my godfather had his head between your legs.  
I turned a corner and then another in a trap shortcut. I watched as they walked bye looking nervous.  
"Yeah uh right now is not good but uh thanks anyway..." Cause I have an aching hard-on and I just want to go take a really cold shower and maybe oblivate my mind. I whispered as they turned the corner adding the last part in my head.  
I slammed the door to the dining room in grimmauld place open panting as I looked up to see the weasleys and Hermione staring at me. 'Perfect'

I very sexily (Or so I guess as everyone is staring at my lips...weird) "Sorry over heated. I was trying to get down here within five minutes from the top floor. This house really is to big..." I had walked tell I was on the other side of the room and sat down in a hurry so my hard-on was less noticeable. Charlie was on my left while Ginny was on my right. seemed to snap out of a trance as she sat a plate in front of me, which just reminded me why I had even gone looking for Remus and Sirius. This in turn reminded me of the image of Sirius giving Remus a blow-job and stroking his balls. 'Fuck not helping.' "It's alright sweetie" dear god this woman has got to get in her head that she is not my mother "We were just about to start supper. Anyway Just now I heard from Ron that you want to get a summer job is that right?"

Just as she was finishing the question Sirius walked in fully clothed with Remus walking behind him. Our eyes met but I looked away before he could say or do anything that could bring that delightful image both of them made back to me. "Yes but I have already found one I am to start tomorrow so I should be fine." I tried not to look as Sirius sat in front of me with Remus beside of him. Remus stared at me for a good thirty seconds before he started saying something, his voice purring slightly 'How have I never noticed that?' "Well what are you doing then?" Sirius tilted his head slightly as he put his elbow on the table putting his other hand somewhere in Remus' vicinity. 'Well my imagination was already going wild but thanks anyway Sirius.' I gulped slightly as I felt Remus' foot run slightly along my leg. Putting a mask on my face as fast as I could ignore the twitch in his eye as I took my foot away I answered hoping I was the only one who noticed the wild tone in it.

"It's actually only something small so it doesn't matter that much," I turned my head towards as I smiled a smile that I know for a fact did not reach my eyes. " This chicken is wonderful " "Oh uh Thank you dear" The whole time I was at supper eating I saw Sirius and Remus doing things...and then look at me with those EYES I don't think I am ever going to get out of there before someone notices that I keep rubbing myself against the chair on purpose.  
Oh god I think he noticed. Damn Sirius and his need to show affection. I had to grimace as once again Remus leaned over towards me letting his loose shirt falling slightly over his shoulder. "Harry I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out with Sirius and I tomorrow we plan on going to Diagon Alley and we kind of hoped that we could spend some time with you..." '...shit...I have to go to my job and I can't be late...' "Ah I can't I'm going out tomorrow with uh...someone..." I couldn't help but lie because if they found out what I was really doing Remus would never let me go and god Sirius would have a fit and beat me to death for even getting a job…


	2. Sneaking and FlashBack1

Disclaimer: *sniff* sadly my sweets I do not own Harry Potter oh but if I did!

Sorry I didn't think to put in an authors note in the first chapter. I warn you now that I am lazy and that I have no idea were this is going and I thank anyone who put me on story alert because I don't know what you see in me but I thank you for adding me! And if you love this look at my favs you may like those 2.

However you need to be informed that I will have long flashbacks and I mean I can go from now tell when he was born or whatever cause I am doing this mostly in the middle of class and by however I feel right then!

Ok in this its mostly a flashback and it will e in the next chapter as well… For your info Sirius may or may not have been publicly announced innocent I have not decided if that would be best yet but he did fall through the veil and lets say Remus fell with him and then they are still like 27 and Harry is now 23 when they got spit out…that's all I could think of as a back ground so tell next time!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Read Important Info^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter 2

I was sneaking.

That was the only way to describe it. Walking around making sure no one saw you, Diving behind couches to get to the fourth floor. It was making me sweat and I hated it…Shit he saw me….

"Harry?"

'Fuck it' I took a run for it. I was already half way there and I had a cloak over my clothes. "Sorry!" I said really tired. So far I had managed to avoid Sirius and Remus for as long as possible. It was going to work, I would make it. I had to say I had been awkward every time I saw them and right now was not a good moment for me. Sometimes I wonder why I took this job. I took a breath as I closed the door to my room quietly. Knowing me I would get into trouble either way so why not just find it myself. 'The irony'

I locked the door as I walked to my closet and closed the door behind me slowly and calmly I walked to the end and pressed a tile on the floor with my feet and said in parsoultongue "_Toujours Pur_"

It swung open and I took off my outfit carefully and calmly (think of the fanciest pinstripe suit.)

I could not believe that I got stuck being in an elite society.

Flashback

There was a large building that looked about the size of a warehouse it looked like that was what it was and I was starting to have second thoughts about this job. I was under the impression that when I got this invitation that told me that I had enough experience to take on the elite, that there would at least have a proper building. I watched as the people connected the eight-teen wheelers to the ware-house. There was a sign above the door that was hanging on one side resting on the metal oning. I walked to the door grimacing when I saw that there was duck tape covering the windows. I had seen and lived in worse so I think I would live. I pulled on the door and watched as it opened to reveal what looked like a regular building that you would see like if you went to the Hilton. I had of course in the spand it took me to kill The Dark Lord learned too much to let it show. ( IMPORTANT: instead of going with Hermione and Ron to look for the Horcruxes he went to train with the masters of sorcerery and became a master as well though it's not well known to the world.)

There was at least one counter that ran around one wall and it fit around the corner. The walls were painted a darker tan and the floor was made of marble. I could see flowers in expensive vases. There were small rows of couches with small tables along the wall with plush chairs along the tables. I twitched as I saw everything that looked so different than the outside and I had to wonder what the trucks were really doing. I walked to the brunette behind the desk and waited as she finished writing something down on the parchment grimacing at all the bright colors.

When she finally looked up I saw the recognition flash in her chocolate eyes. 'I need to turn on the charm.'

I smiled at her "Hello I have an appointment to meet your L Roy Jon." I felt my smile widen as she gasped as I used her bosses' real name. 'I'd be surprised to he changes his name every day and or month.' "u-uh yes are you uh….H-H-arr-y Po-o-tter," I grinned as she finally noticed who I was. I have been missing for awhile. (He went to learn sorcerer-ness)

I cleared my throat as she kept staring at my covered forehead. Really I was kind of used to it except by how many people come through here you would think that I would just be a small person compared. "I'm sorry sir. It's just you are such a celebrity and we don't get a lot who are willing to go through this training and um you have been gone a long time…" "Yea I believe you understand that I would like this to be kept secret if possible." "Of course sir…um the uh office is up on the 3rd floor and he is um escpecting you and I think he told me that you have to sign in that you actually already came…Thank you" I looked at the sheet it didn't say that I had to do anything I didn't see anything that would force me to do anything so I signed it with my loopy handwriting.

"The elevator is over there sir have a nice day." I grinned as she slipped a piece of paper into my hand as I shoke her hand. It would be her phone number. 'Like I would call you.' I walked to the elevator and stepped in next to a bunch of flying notes and a woman who looked about 62 she smiled at me and I smiled back. I watched as her eyes glazed over. I pushed the close door and waited as the elevator kept going and grinned as the door opened to show double doors that were the only thing in the slightly long hall. I was going to meet the leader of the elite unspeakable.

I sighed and opened the doors looking around the plain office, compared to downstairs.

There was a gray color scheme, different tones of grey. There was a simple desk with a small bookcase that had files next to it. There was a magical one way floor to ceiling window that you could not see outside. I had to servay it with a quick eye but I saw a man siting at the desk dressed in a plain suit with the jacket off. He looked up and grinned

"Harry! It's been so long! I came a long way from that mat on the floor in the dorms didn't I?"

I grimaced. 'This is going to take a while.'


	3. Chapter 3

HEY! Sorry it took so long. I've been procrastinating a lot lately on everything… I want you all to do me a favor though…. You see I know it may be hard for you all to understand the background of this story so do you think I should write a story about his background?

I won't write again until at least 5 people review and tell me. (And while you're at it you can tell me what you think of my story so far)

Disclaimer:

Sirius: Sadly Lady Black doesn't own anybody from any Harry Potter book or anything Harry Potter. She pretty doesn't own anything…

Lady IsaBella: I can't help that I'm broke go to hell!

Sirius: Hey! You would so miss me love…

Lady IsaBella: No fair you just spoke like Captain Jack Sparrow!(Which I don't own or any other thing in here)

Sirius: Lifes not fair, love, anyway I'm off to pleasure Harry

Lady IsaBella: WAIT I'm coming!

Remus: Lady IsaBella does not own.

Chapter 3

I smiled softly at the man behind the desk. We had been friends on the island and I had known that he worked here. He had red hair with his violet eyes of his sorcerer clan. I knew that I had the job the moment I saw him there. If he is the one to decide if I get the job, I will have this pass. He may even be the reason I had the invitation anyway.

I smiled at that thought, as he walked to me and shoke my hand. I followed him as he started talking rapidly. "You can sit down on the chair or on the desk or anywhere really. I am just happy you where willing to come. I thought that maybe we could possibly catch up but you accepted my invitation more readily than I thought you would be willing. I suppose you just got out as well. Wait why are you even here aren't you supposed to be with your family doing….familish things?" I had sat down in front of the desk and he had sat behind it bouncing in the chair which completely undid the influence that he no doubt had. I could feel my lid twitch as he mentioned the word family.

"Oh I know what you're getting at so if you're not with them then where are you staying now. Because if you need a place you can crash over at my place…I just got it though so there are still boxes all over the place. But the pool is up and running." I grinned as he uncorked some scotch. "I got the better half of the human scotch so its pretty good. I ordered the firewhiskey that is flavored for your exact taste buds. Would you like some?"

"Yes if you will. I already ate so it won't get me too drunk. Though shouldn't we get down to business I did plan to get some new clothes? This is after all the only one I have of a correct suit." I grinned as I took the scotch from his hands, took a sip and continued. "Although I have plans to go visit my…family as soon as possible though as of right now I just want to get my own house so that I have a place to live in after all I am 21. I can't live with the folks at this age can I?"

He grinned as I said this and leaned forward as I kept talking. "Although we lived with your folks for a while though?"

He sighed with his glazed eyes. "Yes good times those were. Anyways yes business. Well you filled out essay shit that my secretary insisted on. Well I have to legally tell you what the job insists on so whoopee."

He got up and went to the fills and searched through the last one. I watched as his ass was shown to me very obviously and I had to grin. He always did have a thing for me I guess… I watched as he made a triumpent sound and walked back to me with fills in his hand waving around.

"So it's a dangerous job and you don't have steady hours. You'll start out doing grunt work until you prove to the 'board' that you can handle it, Though by the time you do that they will have you on a pedestal." He said it like a computer reporting information to a user.

"You might have to kill people you may just have to teach. The missions can take days or years you never really know. The head of that company part gets to chose your case until you have enough skill to decide for yourself." He glanced at me grinning now as he stopped to sit down and drank a gulp of scotch.

"Theirs a bunch of shit telling you how hard it will be but you can find that out for yourself soon enough. If you want to know more you have to sign the papers and take on the job…but," he leaned forward completely serious. (SO tempted to add pun) " if you really want to know this job should be real easy the first few days and then when your just getting comfortable they start giving you dirtier and mor dangerous missions." He leaned back placing his hands behind his head.

"So its nothing new for us right? I have to say its good for thrill seekers like us… Are you in?"

I thought about it. Well if I'm going to die what better way to go then the way I chose.

"I'm in, Lock"

Hello my good readers. Thx for reading I'm happy so many people are alerting to this it makes me happy that you all like it so much but I really would like some reviews because

_**IMPORTANT FOR ATTENTIVE READERS OF THIS FIC!**_

I will be going to the doctor in a while and will be unable to write or upload to this story for a small amount of time but don't worry I'll get back on it as soon as I can…

Thanks for reading,

**Lady IsaBella Black**


	4. Chapter 4

Attention:

I am probably going to stop this story I have lost all of my interest in it and now that I have gone back and read it I hate it. My Grammar is horrible and so is the plot so this will be my last little chapter. Message me if you want to have this little plot or something. Thx for the support anyways. Maybe I will make another one but if I do I'll have it already planned out unlike this one was. :X thx guys for reading!

Also if by some miracle I decide I can stand this story again I may continue. It is unknown what will become of this.

Chapter 4

Flashback end

I twitched out of the flashback grimacing. I ditched the suit inside the compartment along with the closet massaging the back of my neck.

I closed the hatch and walked to the other side of the closet grabbing a pair of red skinny jeans and my one of my favorite's band shirts Stab rip stab stabs in red and white words on black. I pulled out some converse as I went. I walked into my bedroom again as I glanced around. (1)I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. I let out a long sigh and smiled.

Ten minutes later I got out humming to the song Bitch Monsters… (I am making this up along with the band so WOOOO! XD)

I walked to my bed busting out with the lyrics as I went

"I'm a monster

And your Momma didn't care

When I was with her last night

Don't get that face

Or next time it'll be you!"

I heard a snort from the bed as I walked out of the bathroom.

"That's such a wonderful song to sing. Let's hope Molly doesn't hear you."

Shit. I was caught in my room with Sirius and Remus. This could only ever end badly.

"Well I think it would be a perfect song then she can yell at me for not having told him to stop!" Sirius moaned out lying flat out on my bed shirt rising up slightly.

"Which we all know will only end in you yelling at her that its not your fault. Which she will take as incentive to yell at you more and I will have to laugh because you two seem to fight over me everyday."

I smiled brightly at them trying desperately to ignore to trembling in my tummy as I walked to the dresser pulling out a brush to fix what I could of my hair.

Sometimes I hated my Dad for giving me this accursed hair.

"Well at least it's true because let's face it you can not be a responsible adult if it killed you." I put the brush up as Remus poked Sirius in the side. Sirius just glared at him more.

"I could if I wanted to I just don't want to! Now changing the increasingly heated subject…How was your date Harry?" I watched from my spot in the chair beside my door as his eyes went from glaring at Remus to glaring at the space to the left of my head.

'What date? Oh! I told that lie and now I'm going to have to lie again…shit fuck'

"It was alright I suppose. It could have went better though. He tried to take me home but I'm just good enough to snog him and apparate away first."

I grinned as their face scrunched up in a disturbed expression. 'If I'm going to lie mine as well enjoy it while I can.'

"Isn't that just a little fast though I mean this is your first date right?" Sirius asked as he lent over.

"I guess…why you jealous?" He blushed crimson. My grin got wider as I saw him put a hand over his face and look away.

I got up and sat on the bed holding him to my chest in a funny kinda way patting at his hair. "Its alright Sirius he has nothing on you two." Remus pouted. "What I don't get a hug?"

" Are you mentally disabled like poor Padfoot? He needs all the love he can get." I saw Remus grin widely as Sirius nodded before pausing. "Hey!" I couldn't help but grin at his silliness if only I could… "Shh… Its alright dear Padfoot we love you just the way you are"

He gave a huff and pulled away.

"I am not mentally disabled! I just don't see the point in acting all depressed all the time. I mean really what is the point in it if you want to live a peaceful life then bring a little humor in to life." I just burst out laughing with Remus as I said, "Oh God Remus he is now making philosophies what is the world coming to!"


End file.
